hallopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie, also called the Boogie Man and Mr. Oogie Boogie, is the main antagonist of The Nightmare Before Christmas and Jack Skellington's arch enemy. Oogie Boogie has been voiced by Ken Page for all of his appearances. Appearance Oogie Boogie is a brown burlap sack filled with bugs, which can sometimes be seen crawling out of him, as his mouth is full of worms with a snake for a tongue. Oogie is large and chubby-looking and his burlap sack seemingly has the appearance of a ghost, making him look like a wannabe ghost. His arms are long while his feet are short and stubby. While the real color of Oogie's burlap sack is brown, he appears a very vibrant neon green under his black light. History Supposedly, Oogie Boogie once had a holiday called "Bug Day", which likely "fell out of favor" or was forgotten by the world, thus results Oogie moving to Halloween Town. Oogie once tried to take over Halloween Town, but was somehow defeated and banished to his lair, where he would continue to plot to overthrow Jack Skellington and had three henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, do his dirty work. The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie Boogie first appears as the "shadow on the moonlight night" in the opening of the film when the residents of Halloween Town are singing "This is Halloween". The shadow of Oogie then transforms into a swarm of bats. When Jack Skellington discovers Christmas Town and decides to take over Christmas, he sends Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus (who Oogie and everyone else in Halloween Town misspells and pronounces as "Sandy Claws"). After catching the real Santa Claus, they take him to Oogie Boogies lair, where Oogie begins singing about himself and how he plays to torture Santa. Later, Sally tries to rescue Santa and sneak him out of Oogie's lair, but Oogie catches her in the act and holds them both hostage. When Jack is shot out of the sky in his sleigh, he decides that Christmas isn't his purpose and tries to set things right, first by finding Santa Claus. Jack stumbles upon Oogie's lair, where he discovers Sally and Santa about to be incinerated by Oogie. While Oogie rolls his dice (and cheating after getting a losing number), Jack sneaks into his lair. As Oogie is about to incinerate Sally and Santa, he turns the table back to find Jack, who angrily confronts Oogie. To by time to escape, Oogie sets off a complex system of traps, which Jack easily avoids. As Oogie is about to escape, Jack pulls on one of his threads, destroying his burlap sack and revealing Oogie to be nothing more than a pile of bugs and snakes. Oogie's bugs are incinerated and the last surviving bug (presumably the brain) is squashed by Santa's boot. The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Gallery Oogie Boogie Blacklight.png|Oogie Boogie as he appears under his black light. Oogie Boogie1.png|Oogie Boogie's mouth full of worms. NECA Jack and Oogie.png|NECA Jack and Oogie set. Category:Characters